1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and in particular to an electronic card connector having a detachable card release bar which may be selectively mounted to either side of the connector.
2. The Prior Art
An electronic card connector releasably connects an electronic card, such as a memory card, to a main board of a host machine for expansion of resources thereof. Examples of the electronic card connector are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84210015, 84217977 and 86204066.
FIG. 5 of the attached drawings shows a conventional electronic card connector. The electronic card connector, designated by reference numeral 5, comprises an insulative header 51 having a pair of parallel extensions 511 formed on opposite ends thereof. Each extension 511 defines a guide channel 512 in an inside face thereof. A guide arm 52 is attached to each extension 511 and defines a guide slot 521 corresponding to the guide channel 512 of the extension 511 for guiding an electronic card to engage with the header 51. A pair of projections 522 is formed on an outside face of one of the guide arms 52 and each defines an aligned bore 523 for axially and movably receiving a card release bar 54 therein.
A shielding member 53 is attached to the header 51 and engages with the guide arms 52 thereby securing the guide arms 52 to the header 51. The shielding member 53 protects the connector 5 from external electromagnetic interference. A rocking member 55 is pivotally supported on the shielding member 53 and is coupled with the card release bar 54 whereby axial movement of the card release bar 54 within the bores 523 of the guide arm 52 causes the rocking member 55 to rotate and thus drive the electronic card out of the connector 5.
The projections 522 that retain the card release bar 54 on the guide arm 52 are located outside the guide arm 52 thereby occupying additional space. The space is therefore wasted when the connector 5 does not require a card release mechanism. Furthermore, the conventional electronic card connector does not allow the card release bar to be selectively mounted on either one of the two guide arms.
It is thus desirable to have an electronic card connector that eliminates the problems mentioned above.